Megatronus of Tarn vs Plagiarist
by The Archer Black
Summary: It is an entry inspired by some young RPers who used other people OCs without posting any disclaimers. Now, see how Megatron deals with such problems ;P


**Megatronus of Tarn vs. Plagiarist.  
**

" _I've been caught stealing;_

 _Once when I was 5…_

 _I enjoy stealing._

 _It's just simple as that._

 _Well, it's just a simple fact (…)_ _"_ – Jane's Addiction _"Been Caught Stealing"._

 **Warnings** : a moral story – plagiarism is unfair.

Timing: my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and OC's © me. There may be some OC's that aren't mine – they belong to their respective creators.

oOo

 _Cybertron. Kaon. Before the war._

Megatronus of Tarn sat in his office, reading some reports about closing yet another illegal fighting ring that belonged to so called Illegal Arena. It was rewarding to know that one's hard work brought effects, especially if said effects meant one death match ring less. He felt pride in what he and his mechs were doing – not even law enforcers could do better.

"Boss!" He snapped from his lecture and saw Frenzy, Rumble and Soundwave standing in his door.

Their presence wasn't anything unusual. Twins were with him since the day one and Soundwave was one of his most trusted co-workers and what the Tarnian Gladiator considered as close to a friends as someone like him could get. What alarmed Megatronus was the tone of Frenzy's voice. The usually crazy mech sounded troubled.

"What is it?" He asked wondering what could happen. All seemed calm so what could it be?

"Soundwave was digging in the Deep Web for the Illegal Arena hidden contact sites and found something you won't like." Rumble winced underneath his visor.

"New ways to hide their illegal fighting rings?" Megatronus rose from his seat.

"Negative." Soundwave's voice vibrated in the office. The mech was speaking less and less, but when he did speak, it was always something important.

"Show me then." Megatronus stepped closer to the silent mech.

Soundwave wasted no time and displayed his findings on his visor. Megatronus read it for a moment and his optics grew rounder while his opticbrows lowered in scowl.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"Content: corresponding to 'After the Arc1)'." Soundwave analysed.

"Someone re-posted my treatise without asking for permission?" Megatronus blinked.

"Negative." Soundwave shook his helm gently. "Conclusion: someone re-posted your treatise without asking for your permission, not crediting you and signed it as their own."

Megatronus glared at the moment. 'After the Arc' was an old work of his, one he wasn't all that fond of anymore, his views changed since the moment he posted it on-line the first time but it was still his work. He wasn't all against people re-posting it as long as they credited him as the author and asked him for permission first if they had such an opportunity, or at least put a disclaimer in their entries.

"Someone just took it?" He finally stepped back to his desk.

"Correct term: plagiarism." Soundwave prompted the Tarnian the correct word. He was extremely talkative that day.

"What ya goin' ta do, boss?" Frenzy asked curiously. When Megatronus was irritated of angry it usually ended in something spectacular but unfortunate for the ones who angered him.

"I have few ideas." Megatronus growled and marched right out of his office with servos clenched into fists.

"What do ya think he's gonna do?" Rumble asked out loud.

"Dunno, but I bet that in th'end someone's gonna leak their transmission fluid." His brother replied.

oOo

 _Iacon. One Deca-cycle_ _2_ _) later._

A young data clerk in Hall of Records was searching for data to store; today his item of research was "Civil Actions and Legal Affairs". The clerk's name was Orion Pax and he was a conscientious worker, always performing his duties with uttermost care. His attention was caught by a news bulleting transmitted by local station from Kaon. He brought it up for evaluation.

" _A Gladiatorial Arena's most famous Gladiator, Megatronus of Tarn sued a local Helexian politician by the name Neminemus of the House Muneribus_ _3_ _). The Gladiator accuses the Neminemus of plagiarism – one Quartex_ _4_ _) ago Neminemus posted a tract that Megatronus claims is a word-for-word copy of his treatise 'After the Arc: Nominus Prime and Illusion of Progress'. Our sources indicate that both works are identical with exception of title and name of an author. Neminemus defends himself claiming that it is not plagiarism but citation. Megatronus rejected that explanation. The trial is to begin later today."_

Orion Pax saved the file – it fitted the requirements and wrote himself a note to find and read the treatise in question.

The End.

1) "After the Arc: Nominus Prime and the Illusion of Progress." Is Megatron's treatise predating "Towards Peace"; it was written back when Megatron was still a miner.

2) 1 Deca-cycle = roughly 3 weeks.

3) Slightly changed (to fit better) Latin for "No one (important) of the House Bribe-Taker". Or at least that's what Google Translate told me. Anyway, it's probably close enough.

4) 1 Quartex = 1 Earth's month.


End file.
